


Shattered Pieces of Yourself

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Panic/Young Veins split.  Spencer feels like one of the glass figurines that his mother collects. Any sharp knock and he'll break. The only thing keeping him going is his relationship with Brendon and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Pieces of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetrychik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poetrychik).



Spencer feels like one of the fragile glass figurines his mother collects. Any sharp knock and he'll shatter into tiny pieces.

It seems as though he's spent years holding everything together, only for Ryan and Jon to walk away.

He hasn't spoken to Ryan since the split. Patrick and Brendon have made sure of that. They're there for him; putting him back together when he falls apart in the middle of the night.

He smiles thinking about the pair of them. Their relationship has strengthened over the last few weeks and he's come to realise how much he loves them.


End file.
